Liquor, Lube, and Latex
by Livie79
Summary: It's his birthday and I'm giving him the one thing he really wants. AH ExB M for Smut. Smut, smut, smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

"Bella, are you sure about this?"

I pull the lime from my teeth and try to smile. Between the aftertaste of the tequila and the sourness of the lime I'm sure it looks more like a grimace. "Absolutely." I nod.

"If you're so sure, why do you need to be drunk?" Alice asks, pouring us another shot.

I look around the room and lower my voice, even though we're in my living room and I live alone. "I heard it hurts less if you're relaxed."

"And being drunk is going to relax you?"

"Do I look like I'm feeling any pain?" My smile is bright, and I can feel my fingers starting to tingle so I know the tequila is kicking in.

"Are you worried he's going to hurt you? He's done this before, right?"

I screw my face up in distaste. I don't like being reminded of Edward's ex girlfriend Rose. Apparently, she gives the term freak in the bed a whole new meaning. Luckily she wasn't a lady in the streets since she was caught fucking some guy in a back alley and ended up getting busted by the cops. Needless to say, Edward wasn't interested in posting her bail.

He was, however, interested in drunken rebound sex. I was happy to oblige. Little did I realize he would ruin me for all other men. Good thing it was the same for him. So here I sit eight months later, preparing to give him the one thing he really wants for his birthday: my ass. Literally.

"Yes, he's done it before." I sniff and try to sound indignant, but my tongue feels thick, and I'm fairly certain my words are a little slurred. I eye the glass in front of me, weighing the pros and cons of another shot. On the one hand, it will push me a little further into the right frame of mind. On the other, well, I could pass out before he even shows up. Which would leave me hungover and Edward presentless.

I shift and try to ignore the way my stomach muscles tighten and my walls contract. Apparently, I'm not as successful at hiding my reaction as I hoped.

"What's with the face?"

"What face?"

Her eyes narrow and I know I'm busted. Shit.

"You look...," She waves her hand in the air before her eyes go wide. "You look turned on!"

My mouth falls open. "How do you know what I look like when I'm turned on?"

"Because every time I'd walk into our dorm room and you were reading those trashy romance novels your face looked just like it does now. So spill."

I inspect my nails as I answer. Eye contact is definitely not necessary for this confession. "I have a butt plug in." I shrug nonchalantly and keep my face blank as she gasps.

"Bella, why in the hell do you have in a butt plug? And why do I feel like I'm sitting in the room with you while you masturbate. Oh, my God. I need another shot."

"Have you seen the size of his dick?" My eyes are wide as my hands gesture wildly in the air. "It's huge! I need all the help I can get." I snatch the glass in front of me off the table and slam the golden liquid. "Also," I point at her, "I am not masturbating. I will concede, there may be more than what is deemed an appropriate amount of moisture gathering when I move, but that's nothing for you to be concerned about."

Alice jumps to her feet and throws her hand over her eyes. Like covering her eyes can make her unhear my confession. I hate to burst her bubble, but that trick doesn't work. I know these things. "Oh, Bella. I wish you the best of luck. But when you start talking about being wet from a butt plug, it's time for me to go."

I shrug and mumble my reply. "Tequila's fault."

She hums and grabs her purse. "Tell Edward happy birthday for me." She smiles suddenly, and her glassy eyes fill with mirth. "I hope he gets all that he _ass_ for."

I giggle, because really, what else can you do at such a lame ass joke? Ass joke. My joke is funnier. "Badda dum dum ding." I totally rock my air drums.

Once she leaves I look around my apartment. Everything appears to be in order. The cake I bought yesterday sits on my tiny kitchen table. A quick sniff tells me I haven't burnt the shepherd's pie in the oven while getting shit faced with Alice.

I stand from the couch, the room wobbling a little before coming into focus. I move into the kitchen and peek at the timer. Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes, which is just enough time for me to hop into the shower and shave my legs. Hopefully a shower will help undo some of the damage of the tequila.

Twisting the knobs of the shower, I let the water heat as I debate my current situation. By situation, of course, I mean the plug currently in my butt. As much as I've tried to prepare myself, I'm ridiculously nervous. I remind myself it's just Edward, and we love each other. He would never do anything to intentionally hurt me. _I know this_. Still, the thought of him taking me there is more than a little terrifying. A few more seconds pass before I roll my eyes and remove the plug. I step into the shower and prepare to give myself an extra good scrub. A girl can never be too clean, after all.

Fifteen minutes later I'm showered, shaved, and not even a little bit less drunk. If anything the heat from the shower has made it worse. I resign myself to make the most of it, pull on a pair of panties and turn on on the stereo. I don't bother to pretend I'm going to change the station when the annoyingly catchy beat of "Call Me, Maybe" fills the air.

Dancing in my underwear, my drunken mood lightens as I smear lotion all over my body. I check the bedside drawer to ensure there are condoms and lube inside before remembering I forgot to put the plug back in. Humming, I clean it off and put it back in place. I'm pleasantly surprised when it doesn't hurt nearly as much as it did the first time. I don't know if it's because it stretched me, or because I'm drunk. Either way is fine by me.

"Happy birthday to me," Edward chuckles.

I spin around, my hands flying to my ass. I'm not exactly sure what I expect to happen, it's not like it's going to fly out from any sudden movements, but still, the instinct to protect is there.

"What are you doing here?" I drop my hands to my sides and take a moment to stare. His white t shirt is dirty and the sleeve is torn. Not that I'm complaining since it shows off his new shoulder tattoo. I bet he smells like man, too.

His brows furrow in a way that makes me want to lick his fuck hot face. But I don't. "You told me to be here at six, remember?"

My eyes go wide. "It's six? Shit! I need to grab dinner." I move to fly past him, but he wraps his arm around my waist before I can pass through the doorway.

"If you mean whatever you had in the oven, I've already pulled it out. And, are you―" He sniffs. "Are you drunk?"

I smile. "I'm also half naked," I point out, hoping to take his focus off the fact it's only six and I'm already drunk.

He eyes my chest and hums. "Yes. I see." His arm slides up my waist and his thumb brushes over my nipple. "Aren't you going to wish me happy birthday?" he whispers, pressing his lips to my neck.

I sigh and turn in his arms until I'm facing him. "Happy birthday." I kiss his lips and pull in a deep breath. I was right, he does smell like man.

"So you made me dinner?" I nod. "And you got me a cake?" I nod again, my smile growing wider. "I didn't see a present." His voice is pouty, but his smirk is anything but.

I step away from him and hold my arms out wide. "Surprise."

He does that face scrunch thing again and licks his lips. "What?"

"Surprise," I repeat, like saying it again will give him any idea what I'm hinting at.

"I don't understand." He looks at me, exasperation clear on his face. But still, I can tell he's intrigued. If nothing else, the fact I'm still only wearing panties is keeping his temperament mellow.

"You get to have me. For your birthday." I curtsy and smile at his confusion. I know I'm being vague, that I should just say what I'm hinting. But I'm fucking nervous.

"Baby," he chuckles and steps forward. "Not that I'm complaining, but I had you last night, and the night before. I also plan on having you tomorrow, preferably in the shower, or bent over the couch. But I'm not picky, I'll fuck you whenever you want."

I smile and bounce on my toes. It makes me a little dizzy, but it also makes my tits jiggle and it's enough to distract him. For some reason, it seems easier to tell him I'm going to let him fuck me in the ass when he's being a pervert and staring at my goods. "Not when," I correct. "Where."

"Where what?" He's not even looking at me, his eyes are still locked on my tits.

Go big or go home. That's the saying, right? Well, he's big, I might as well let him know he's going to be sliding into home tonight, through the back door. I turn to the side and jut out my hip so he has a nice side view of my ass. "Here," I say, slapping my hand against my ass for emphasis.

He stares at me for a second before his eyes go wide and his smile becomes downright scandalous. "There?" He cocks his brow and dips his chin so I know he's looking exactly where my hand is.

"There," I confirm. My stomach does the flip thing suddenly, and not in the good way. I feel sick. Like I'm going to vomit. No that's not right, it's not like anything, that's exactly what it is. I'm going to vomit. Fuck. "Move," I groan and push past him.

I fall to my knees in front of the toilet and brace my hands on either side. My stomach heaves and I kind of want to die right where I am.

"No. No, Bella," Edward whines from behind me. "You can't offer to do shit like that then get sick. That's fucking wrong."

"Shut up and get out before I puke on your shoes." Hot tears sting my eyes, and I want to punch his pretty face.

I hear him shuffle behind me, and I think he's leaving until I feel his hands in my hair. "Here," he murmurs as he twists my hair up and secures it with a clip. He moves to the sink and turns on the water before he's back at my side and pressing a cool washcloth to my forehead. "Hold this. I'm going to grab you some water."

The moment he's out the door I'm vomiting. It's wretched. It burns, both from bile and embarrassment. He gives me space while I unload the contents of my stomach and doesn't return until I flush the toilet.

He sets the glass of water on the counter and slides his hands under my arms to help me stand. I grab the shirt I'd left lying on the counter and slip it over my head. "I'm sorry," I croak, my throat raw.

He doesn't say anything. Instead he pushes the glass of water to me and drops two aspirins in my palm. I down the water and grab my toothbrush. I need to get this shitty taste out of my mouth pronto. No way can I be a good groveler with vomit breath.

His eyes are on me as I brush, and it's unnerving. When I finally spit and rinse out my mouth, he speaks. "Why did you get drunk?"

I shrug and tug at the hem of my shirt. "I was trying to relax."

He grabs my hands and pulls me into the bedroom, his eyes soft as he stares at me. It only makes me feel shittier. "You know I'd never hurt you, right?"

I blink through my drunk tears and nod. I'm an asshole.

"Here, lie down for a few minutes, then we'll eat, okay?"

I'm reluctant at first. I need to fix this mess, but I'm still a little drunk and nothing I say is going to make a bit of sense anyway. When I open my eyes again, the room is pitch black and Edward is sleeping soundly beside me.

"Shit." I crawl out of bed, tiptoe into the bathroom, and close the door behind me. I wince when I flip on the light, both from the sensitivity of my eyes and the hot mess reflected back at me. My hair is everywhere and my day old mascara is smudged under my eyes. I wash my face, brush my hair and teeth, and ease back into the bedroom.

Edward's on his stomach, one arm hanging off the bed, the other curled around his pillow. I glance at the clock and realize it's only 11:15. I smile and strip off my shirt as crawl into bed beside him. I press my lips over his newly inked shoulder and rub my hand over his back.

He stirs but doesn't wake, so I kiss him again, this time on his neck. He makes a sleepy sound and uncurls his arm from around the pillow. He reaches for me blindly, but I scoot away before he can put me in a headlock and will me back to sleep.

"What are you doin'?"

I lean forward and tickle my fingers up his side. "'I'm trying to wake you up."

"Yeah," he groans and peeks an eye open. "I can see that. You wanna tell me why?"

I flick my eyes to the clock and scoot closer on my knees. He lifts his hand and rubs it up and down my thigh as his eyes adjust to the dark. "Well, it's still your birthday."

He lifts his chin and looks at the clock before he settles his gaze back on me. "Yeah. So?"

"So," I whisper and run my fingers through his hair. "I kinda fucked up your birthday. But―but I still want to give you your birthday present."

His hand stills on my leg for a moment before he rolls to his side and props his head up with his hand. When he speaks his voice is still thick with sleep, but there is something else there, too. Something rougher. "You do?"

"Yeah, I really do."

Sitting up, he leans against the headboard and flips on the bedside lamp before dragging me over until I'm straddling his lap. He runs his hands down my arms and over my thighs before winding them around my back and pulling me on top of his already growing erection. "You know you don't have to do this for me. I don't want you to feel pressured. And this isn't something you need to make a rash decision about."

I shake my head and smooth my hands over his chest. "The only rash decision I've made about any of this was doing tequila shots with Alice before you showed up. I want to do this with you. I promise."

He leans forward and breathes against my mouth for a second before sucking my bottom lip between his teeth and tugging. I grind down on him and twist my fingers into his hair.

"Baby," he moans. He grips my hips and holds me while he flexes his into me. God, he feels so fucking good. I want him everywhere. "We need to prepare, I don't―I don't have any lube. And there's other―"

He stops speaking when I shove my tongue in his mouth and pull his hair. He has no idea how ready I am for this. Until this very moment, neither did I. When I break away we're both panting. My clit throbs, and slick moisture is already gathering. "I have everything. Lube, condoms, I've taken care of everything. I want to do this with you. I want to give you this."

"But, you need―it could." His chest is rising and falling rapidly now, and his eyes are heavy. I can tell he's still hesitant, and I know it's because of my drunken antics earlier.

Fortunately, I know exactly what to say to erase his lingering feeling of doubt. I lean forward and press my teeth into his ear lobe. "I'm wearing a butt plug. I've been wearing it on and off for a couple of days. I want you to fuck my ass." My voice is low and breathy even though my heart is racing inside my chest.

He inhales sharply, and I know I'm going to have bruises on my hips from his death grip. "You're―you mean you're wearing one _now_?"

I pull back until we're eye-to-eye, and I can't even speak when I see the look on his face. He looks wild and more turned on than I've ever seen him. My muscles tighten as I nod and I'm beginning to think lube won't be necessary at all.

"Fuck." He slides his hands to my ass and squeezes. "This whole time, since I've been here, you've had in a butt plug?"

"Yeah."

"Oh,_ fuck._ Do you have any idea how fucking hot that is?" He flips us over and pins me under him. Wrapping his fingers around my wrists, he lifts them over my head and pushes my hands between the slats of the headboard. "I want you to hang on to these, okay?" I nod.

His smile is slow and easy as he works his way down my body. "I'm going to fuck you with my tongue first." He curls his fingers into the sides of my panties and peels them down my legs. "Then I'm going to fuck you with my cock until you come again."

He spreads my legs and leans back. I should feel self conscious that he has me spread out like he does, but the look in his eyes when he lifts his gaze to mine only makes me want him to look even more. "And then I'm going to take this out―" He pushes his palm against the flat, jeweled end of the plug. "―and fuck you here."

My mouth falls open, and my hips lift without permission when his lips touch my thigh. I want to fist his hair and push his face against me, but I'm so turned on I'm not sure I can move. By the time his tongue circles the outside of my clit, my legs are already shaking.

He moves his tongue in slow circles before flattening it over me and dragging it up the center. My stomach muscles burn and my entire body is throbbing when he pushes two fingers inside of me.

"Oh, God," I chant. My body is tingling all over, and I feel like I'm going to explode into a million pieces. He pushes his tongue against me with a little more force this time. His movements are tighter and faster.

He's driving me insane.

He twists his hand and pushes his pinky against the plug. I lift my hips and try to squirm away. It doesn't hurt, in fact it's the opposite: I don't think I can take any more. He chuckles against me as he lifts his free arm and drapes it over my stomach. The weight pins me to the bed and effectively stops my pathetic attempt at escape.

"Where do you think you're going?" he teases, then pulls my clit between his teeth.

"Edward, baby, please," I whine and push against his hand. I moan when he pushes the plug again.

"You like that don't you?"

"You're only making this harder on yourself," I pant and push against him again. "The longer you make me wait, the longer you wait."

"Well, when you put it that way." He doesn't say anything else before he drops his face back to my pussy and works his tongue until I'm tensing, jerking, and both cursing and thanking the heavens for his gifted tongue.

He slips his fingers out of me and sucks them into his mouth, his eyes wicked and full of promise. My legs fall open, and my grip slackens on the slats. I'm a big sated mess of Jell-o, but the realization he's nowhere near done with me causes my calming heart to pick up speed again.

"That's one," I exhale, a satisfied smile on my face.

"You ready for number two?" He pushes his boxers to the floor and crawls over me. His dick is hard, thick, and leaking from the tip. I reach out and stroke him once. Air hisses between his teeth when I sweep my thumb over the tip.

"Oh, yeah."

He leans back and taps my thigh. "Flip over. I'm not gonna make you wait this time."

I flip over and drop down on my elbows. My knees are spread wide and I know he's fighting not to blow his load the moment I hear him groan.

"Fuck, Bella. I can't―do you have any―" He's mumbling and bordering on incoherent. His hands spread over my ass, and his fingers flex into my flesh. He pulls one hand away, and seconds later, he rubs the tip of his dick over my slit. He rubs it over my clit. My whole body jerks and my back arches.

"Pull my hair," I beg, craning my neck. The first time he wound his hand in my hair and pulled my head back, I almost came on the spot.

"Damn it, baby." He fists my hair and yanks it as he slams his dick all the way inside me.

"Oh, God," I groan. My fingers clutch the sheets and my knees slide on the bed as he slams into me again. "Yes, fuck me hard. Harder."

His strokes are smooth and steady as his grip tightens in my hair. I'm a moaning, quivering mess when I suddenly feel a different kind of pressure. I gasp and my eyes fly open when I feel him pull the plug out and push it back in. My lips part, but no sound comes out. I can't speak, I can't move, all I can do is feel. I feel _everything_.

He's breathing hard, and his rhythm falters when a moan finally slips past my lips. He removes the plug, and I miss the feeling instantly. He pulls out of me and runs his thumb between my swollen lips before dipping it inside my pussy. "You're so fucking wet. Fuck, I've never seen you like this." His voice is thick and strained. I can't even comprehend what's happening before he's fucking me again, and his thumb is pushing inside where the plug had been. The feeling is completely different and so fucking good.

"Make me come. I need to come." My walls were already tightening around his dick, and the throb of my clit feels like it's roaring in my ears.

"C'mere." He slides his hand away from my ass and releases my hair. Wrapping an arm around my waist, he pulls until my back is pressed against his chest. "I love you," he whispers, his teeth scraping over my neck as he palms my tit.

"I love you, too." I moan when he pinches my nipple and whimper when he lowers his other hand and rolls my clit between his fingers. It's too much: his hands, his mouth, his dick. The knowledge that we're not done and the anticipation of what's next has me jerking and crying out as I come all over his cock.

He holds me in a vice grip as his body stills behind me. "Fuck, don't move. I need a second."

I try to lock my jellied muscles into place and give him a chance to control himself. I know he doesn't want to come yet. I don't want him to come yet. I don't want that to happen until he's where we both want him. His breathing slows and his grip loosens as he slips out of me again.

I drop my arms to my sides and just breathe. Sex with Edward has always been amazing, but he has thoroughly fucked me tonight and everything is beautiful. Pulling in a deep breath, I reach for the drawer and pull out the condoms and lube. When I shift back in front of him, I toss both items on the bed and smirk at him over my shoulder. "I bought lube, but I think as much as you've made me come, it won't even be necessary."

"You're trying to kill me. I know you are." He twists my face to him and kisses me slow and soft. His touch is gentle as he caresses my side, and it makes my chest tighten. I love this man more than I've ever loved anyone in my life, and I want to be his everything, forever.

"No way. You're not getting rid of me that easy. I'm not letting you go."

"It's a good thing I don't plan on going anywhere then."

"Yeah?" I smile.

"Yeah. Not ever."

My throat constricts from the way he's looking at me, and I see everything he's not saying out loud. I hope he sees the same reflected back in my eyes.

"You'll tell me to stop if it hurts, right?"

"Of course," I promise.

He tears the wrapper off the condom and rolls it on his dick. I watch with rapt attention as he strokes himself, then pops the lid off the lube. He kisses my shoulder, then pushes me toward the bed. "Drop back to your elbows. I want you spread wide when I push my dick in your ass."

I whimper and prop my head on my fisted hands. I jump when he slides his thumb between my cheeks and spreads the cool lube. The head of his dick presses against me, and the pressure is nothing like the plug or his thumb. But it's a good pressure. It's a fucking spectacular pressure, until the head pushes all the way inside.

I tense and try to pull away, but his hands on my hips hold me still. "Relax, baby. I'll go slow." I nod and relax my muscles.

He leans forward and braces himself on one arm behind me while his other hand moves to my pussy. He spreads me open and circles his middle finger around my clit. I moan and relax further into him. "That's it, baby. Trust me."

He pushes a finger inside of me, and his hips move forward a bit. The head of his dick is completely inside of me now, and the way he's stretching me burns. He pulls back and pushes forward again, this time deeper. It hurts, and I want to ask him to stop, but instead I breathe through my nose and focus on his fingers teasing my clit.

"You okay?" His voice is strained and low, and I know the pace is killing him.

"Yeah. I'm okay."

"I'm going to push in deeper. Tell me to stop if it's too much." He kisses between my shoulder blades and swirls his tongue over my skin. It causes my eyes fall shut and a sigh to leave my lips. Inch by inch he moves forward until his hips are flush, and I feel fuller than I ever have.

It still burns, but the longer he holds still and fucks me with his fingers, the more I want him to move. I shift and push against him, causing both of us to gasp.

"Can I move?"

"God, yes. Please."

"Thank fuck," he exhales. He pushes until he's kneeling behind me again and grips my hips. "I want to watch my dick move in and out of you."

He pulls almost all the way out then pushes back in. My teeth grit to keep from tensing, but the feeling is quickly giving way, and I want more. I push against him when he's fully inside and relax further.

"Oh, fuck. Yeah, baby, that's it." He keeps one hand on my hip and moves the other back to my clit. "I'm not going to last. It's too fucking tight. You feel so good. Can you come again? I understand if you can't, but I―you're so tight," he groans again. He starts fucking me faster, his dick filling me in a way that makes the room spin and my mouth dry. There's pain, but it's like no other pain I've ever felt, and I can't get enough.

"Move your hand. Let me do it. Grab my hips and fuck me like you want. Fuck me hard."

His hands shake as he grips my hips. I keep myself propped on one arm and reach between my legs. I'm so close, my pussy is swollen, and my clit is firm and aching. I close my eyes as he slams into me and slide my come slickened fingers in circles over my clit. I feel the muscles in my stomach winding tighter, and it causes me to tighten the walls surrounding Edward's dick.

"Oh, fuck. Oh, God. Bella―"

I'm coming before he finishes my name, and then I feel him pulsing inside of me as his body spasms with each wave of his orgasm. I collapse on the bed and he falls with me. We're sweating, panting, and I'm on the verge of falling into an orgasam coma. I blink at the clock and smile. It's one minute until midnight. It's still his birthday.

"Happy birthday, baby."

He lifts his head from my back and chuckles before moving off me to discard the condom. Crawling back into bed he pulls me against his chest, kisses the top of my head, and sighs. "Best fucking birthday ever."

* * *

**A/N **

**I'm sure you're wondering WTF this is. Well, in a nutshell, it's buttsecks. Why did I write it? Well other than the buttsecks, I wrote it because Ooza and I are hosting a contest. It's called the Let's Do Anal Anon Contest and it's basically where one or both participants experience anal for the first time.**

**Lots of people requested (the dirty h00rs) that one of the judges write an inspiration piece. Welp, here you go. This is my first time writing buttsecks. Now none of you have any excuses. WE WANT YOUR WORDS! ALL YOUR DIRTY WORDS! More info can be found at letsdoanalcont and letsdoanal dot blogspot dot com. **

**Thanks to Ooza for beta'ing and Joo and Kel for prereading. **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Liv**


	2. Tops, Tats, & Thieves

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Tops, Tats, & Thieves **

"What's the plan for tonight?"

I look around my new apartment and grin. "Well, for starters, I'm going to walk around naked."

Alice rolls her eyes and falls on the couch. "You did that at our apartment."

"Yes, but now I can do it without worrying Jasper will catch me."

Alice chuckles and shakes her head. "I think he had some sort of sixth sense in tune with your nakedness."

"I think it was some weird connection that worked both ways. It never failed for Jasper to walk through the door the moment I was mid streak, and I always managed to walk in when you guys decided to defile the couch." I look down at the piece of furniture we're sitting on and grin. "No Jasper ass sweat on this baby."

"You're so gross."

"How am I gross? It's not my ass sweat all over the couch." I lift a brow and dare her to argue. She knows I never had sex on that couch. Jasper catching me streaking was one thing, catching me having sex is a whole other level of no fucking way.

Alice sighs but doesn't argue. I drop my head back on the couch and pull in a deep breath. I'm exhausted, but also kind of antsy. I want to go out and celebrate my new job and the new apartment I now have as a result.

After several seconds, Alice speaks. "We should go to that bar down the street. It looks cool."

I nod, my eyes still closed. "You gonna invite Jasper?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Super. I'll get to watch you guys make out and look like a creeper." It happens every time. After two drinks Jasper's shitfaced and groping Alice like a horndog. The boy can't handle his liquor at all.

"So invite Marcus." Alice doesn't bother to deny it. She knows he's a lightweight.

I groan. "No way. Last time we hung out I let him kiss me. His breath was so bad I had to brush my teeth three times and gargle with Listerine until my gums were numb." I shudder at the memory. He tasted like cabbage.

Alice scrunches up her face, but doesn't ask for details. She made that mistake once when I recounted a particularly bad experience and she's been traumatized since. "How about we get ready now and have Jasper meet us there? We can hang out and grab a few drinks before he shows up."

After agreeing to meet in an hour, Alice heads back to her apartment and I jump in the shower. I take a little extra time to shave and scrub every inch of my body realizing I've made a decision. I'm getting laid tonight. The closest thing I've had to a sexual encounter lately was a shitty kiss from a guy with dragon breath. That is unacceptable.

Slipping on my sexiest lingerie, I slide a skirt over my hips, and pull on a revealing top. Giving myself a once over in the mirror I nod in approval. My intentions are perfectly clear: I'm available. Throwing a box of mints and a couple of condoms in my bag, each for obvious reasons, I lock my front door and take off for the bar.

It's later than I realized, so when I step through the front door I'm surprised by the large crowd already well on the road to hangovers, morning after regret, and embarrassment. I have some catching up to do. Weaving my way through the crowd, I spot Alice. Her hand is thrown in the air and she's making some weird gangster sign. Clearly, she didn't bother waiting on me before knocking back her drinks.

"Sup."

"Wud up Allie Al," I joke, sinking into the chair across from her.

"Nuttin. Chillin like a villain." She smirks and I know she's bypassed the margarita and gone straight for the tequila.

"Well, before you start busting out Ol' Dirty Bastard, I'm going to need a couple of shots." I wave down the girl covering our section and indicate we need two more shots as Alice sings shimmy shimmy ya under her breath.

"What took you so long anyway? And why are you wearing your I wanna get laid shirt?"

I look down at my shirt and my mouth falls open in shock. "What the hell? I have an I wanna get laid shirt?"

Alice nods before clinking her glass with mine and slamming her shot. "The only time you ever wear that shirt is when you wanna get laid. I'm assuming you were late because you were making everything smooth and soft." She waits patiently as I gape at her.

"Well shit. I didn't realize I had a fuck me shirt." I can't help but laugh. Apparently this shirt has seen as much action as I have. We're like partners in crime.

"So who's the lucky guy?"

I shrug and look around the room causing Alice to laugh. "You'll know when I do."

"You have condoms?"

"And mints," I deadpan.

"Then you're all set. Now, lets have a couple more shots before Jasper gets here. That way when he gets handsy we'll be as drunk as him."

Two shots later and both of us are singing _ohhh baby I like to raw_ loud enough to get more than a few curious glances. Just as our third shot is delivered, Jasper waltzes over to our table.

"Hey, baby," he chuckles and kisses Alice's temple. "Hey, Bella. Why are you wearing your I wanna get laid shirt?"

"Jesus Christ," I groan as Alice starts cackling.

"She didn't realize she wears it every time she's on the prowl."

"Really?" Jasper asks, his face colored with disbelief.

I roll my eyes and motion for the waitress to bring us more shots. As soon as she sets them on the table I push one toward Jasper. "Here champ. Knock yourself out. Literally." He shoots me a withering glare but like Alice, he doesn't argue. Sucker.

We talk about my new job, my new apartment, and Jasper moving in with Alice now that I'm out on my own. It's mostly trivial and boring, but we're pretty buzzed and anything requiring serious thought is out of the question.

It takes twenty minutes for Jasper's hands to start wandering and less than five more before I'm relocating to the bar. I slide into an empty stool and huff in annoyance. I knew it would happen, but it doesn't lessen my aggravation that I'm on my own for the rest of the night. I order a beer as the stool next to me scrapes across the floor.

I glance briefly at the guy now sitting next to me and, I'm not gonna lie, I do a double take. He's fucking hot. His shoulders are hunched and his face is all hot brooding bad boy. The t-shirt he's wearing is fitted and there's definitely a tattoo on his bicep. I scan his face. His reddish brown hair is falling over his forehead and matching stubble covers his jaw. I can't stop myself from wondering how it would feel against my inner thighs.

He orders a double shot of whiskey and a beer chaser, completely ignoring the bartender's attempts at flirting. Interesting. I sip my beer and cut my eyes to him every few seconds because I just can't help myself. I decide to order some chips and salsa to keep from face planting on the bar and also to keep my hands busy. If I drink any more without eating, I can't be held responsible for where my hands end up. Which would be in his pants. On his dick.

I look over my shoulder at Alice and Jasper and don't bother to hold back my grunt of disgust. Alice is straddling his lap and he's feeling up her ass. It's gross. And hot. And completely unfair. I want to be groped in public, damn it.

"Ex boyfriend?" Brooding hot guy asks.

I crane my neck toward him slowly. I don't want to appear too eager, but I'm sure I look like a tool anyway. "Not a chance." I swat my hand in the air like I can literally make his words go away. Not that I want them to, he's got a really nice voice.

"Gotcha. Just disdain for PDA in general?" He smirks and I'm a little taken off guard as how much I want to do with him exactly what Alice and Jasper are doing.

"I don't have an issue with PDA," I answer, my eyes sliding down his chest.

"Voyeur?"

His accusation breaks me out of my daze and my eyes snap back to his still smirking face. "The fuck, man?"

"Well," he begins, taking a pull from his beer. "If he's not an ex, and you don't take issue with PDA, why the Peeping Tom routine?"

Suddenly, I kinda wanna punch him. But I'm also pretty sure I might wanna fuck him. I decide to play it safe. If my plans fall through, I can always punch him later. I smile and take a sip from my own beer. "I said _he_ wasn't an ex. I never said anything about _her_."

His eyes grow wide and he chokes on his beer. "Are you fucking serious?"

I laugh, because he looks like I just told him I was actually a dude. "Not even a little. I'm messing with you. That's what happens when you ask so many questions without even offering your name."

"Thank fuck," he coughs, relief clear on his face. "It's one thing to miss the signs that my girlfriend is fucking around on me, but I'm totally fucked if I can't even tell if a woman is interested in my team."

My mouth falls open and I'm sure I look like I'm having an ah ha moment. Which I am, of course. The whole brooding thing makes perfect sense now. Boy has been burned. And I still don't know his name. "Do you realize, that over the course of the last several minutes you've called me a prude and a voyeur, confessed you've been cheated on, and still you haven't told me your name?"

He opens his mouth to argue, but snaps it shut when he realizes I'm right. "Fuck," he chuckles, the low rumble vibrating from his chest. It's probably one of the sexiest sounds I've ever heard.

"Not without a name," I quip, trying to ignore the way my stomach tightens when he drags his tongue across his bottom lip.

He props his elbow on the bar and twists his fingers in his hair. Peeking at me over his bicep, he gives me a smirking half smile. "Edward." His voice is quiet, shy, but grittier than before.

"Bella." I grin and lean against the bar. My body slumps and my head falls to the side so we're eye level. It's almost like we're hiding in plain sight. It feels intimate. With his chin propped on his bicep and his palm resting against his forehead we stare at each other for several seconds. My heart starts beating a little faster and my lips stretch into a wide smile. I feel...giddy.

"Would you like another drink?" Our bubble is burst by the reappearance of the bartender, and from the look on her face, that was precisely her intention.

I want to be pissed, and well I kinda am, but I'm also relieved. I'm not quite ready for our talk to end, and if he looks at me like he was for much longer, we won't make it past the alley outside.

"Sure." I smile. "What are you drinking, Edward?" I turn my attention to him and can't help but giggle at the look of shock on his face. "What?"

"Did you just offer to buy me a drink?"

I roll my eyes and close the space between us before stage whispering. "Of course I am. How else am I going to get you drunk and take advantage of you?"

He straightens up and I wonder if I've maybe scared him a little, but then he smiles. The kind of smile that causes his eyes to pinch at the corners and the hint of a dimple to form in his cheek. "Well when you put it that way." He turns to the bartender and gives his order and asks for a refill for me.

I pop a chip in my mouth and push the basket toward him. He eyes the basket and shakes his head. "First drinks and now dinner? You really do expect me to put out don't you?"

I almost choke on my chip. Snatching up his beer, since mine in empty, I take a big swallow and set it back down in front of him. After I've regained my ability to breathe I smack my hand against the bar and give him an indignant look. "Damn straight I do."

He laughs again, and it makes me want to bounce in my seat. Instead I just smile and pick up one of the beers the bartender set in front of us. He does the same and taps the neck of his bottle with mine. Downing almost half his beer he leans forward until I can feel the heat of his breath on my neck. "Thanks for the beer. And for the record, you don't need to get me drunk to take advantage of me. I'm more than willing to let you do whatever you want."

My stomach somersaults. I want to wrap my arms around his neck and crawl into his lap. I want to kiss his pouty lips and taste his skin. And then I want to do so much more. His fingers ghosts over my outer thigh as he pulls back and it feels like my skin is on fire.

When our eyes meet, I don't know what he sees, but it makes his lips part and color flush his neck. I swallow and try to stop my hands from shaking. I've never been so sexually attracted to a guy in my life, and suddenly I wonder if we'll make to past the bathroom in the back of the bar. The thought sobers me. Because gross.

I pull in a deep breath and clutch my beer. "So tell me about Edward," I say, my voice shaking a little, but getting stronger. "Are you terribly heartbroken about your obviously idiotic girlfriend's cheating?"

He blinks and his brows dip as a look of confusion crosses his face. "Are we really gonna talk about exes, Bella?"

I shrug and grab another chip. "Why not? The last guy I let kiss me tasted like cabbage. Oh, and apparently this―" I wave my hand in front of my tits. "―is the shirt I wear when I want to get laid. A fact, mind you, that everyone except me is aware of. Your story can't be worse than that."

He grins and his eyes drop to my chest. "You wear that shirt when you want to get laid?" I stare at him blankly and take a sip of my beer. He nods at my silent confirmation that no, I'm not fucking with him. "It's a nice shirt."

"Looks great on the floor, too. I wonder how long I'll let you stall before someone else gets to see that," I retort, still a little annoyed that I didn't realize it was basically my fucking shirt. I look down and can't help but wrinkle my nose in disgust. I've had this shirt a long damn time.

I jump a little when his finger slides along the underside of my chin and tilts my head. When our eyes lock my breath stills in my chest. He's really freaking close, and it's the first time I've noticed the deep jade color of his eyes. I open my mouth to speak, but he shakes his head and shifts closer. All I'd need to do is stretch my neck forward and I could see how his lips taste. It's so very tempting.

"You're bluffing."

"Huh?" What is he talking about?

His eyes, all brooding dominance and full of confidence, never leave mine as he drags his knuckle along the curve of my neck and over my collarbone. He drops his gaze to where he's slowly torturing me with his touch and his lips part. The sight causes my skin to tingle and the hair on the back of my neck to prickle with goose bumps. By the time he reaches the valley of my breasts, hooks his finger on the edge of my shirt and tugs, I'm pretty sure I'm panting. "You don't want anybody else to take this off. Not really."

"I'm going to be so pissed if you taste like cabbage," I exhale as my shoulders slump in defeat. The words are out of my mouth before I can stop myself and when I realize what I've said, I kind of want to die.

He chuckles as his chin drops to his chest and his hand falls to my thigh. The pads of his fingers are rough as he grips my bare skin. He sweeps his thumb across my inner thigh as he lifts his eyes back to mine. "How about we go ahead and clear that up right now?"

"Yeah?"

He nods and brushes his lips over mine. "Yeah."

The background noise thrums around us as his tongue slips out and traces my bottom lip. The room wobbles and shakes when he sucks my bottom lip between his teeth and bites down. I know there's music playing, people talking and laughing, but nothing's distinct. The moment he kisses me fully, with soft lips and slow strokes, it all washes together and fades away.

My hands grip the front of his shirt as his inch higher up my thighs, pushing up my skirt up and exposing my legs. I know I should tell him to stop, but when his thumb brushes the outside of my panties, all I want to do is straddle him. I moan as our tongues explore and our lips taste soft, plump flesh until he exhales sharply and pulls away, moving his hand back down my thigh and straightening my skirt into place.

"So?" he whispers. His voice is different, it's breathless and gritty, strained. It makes me wonder how he sounds when he's about to come.

"You're good."

"I know." He grins and hooks his foot around the leg of my stool, pulling my chair until it's right next to his. "You want another drink?"

I huff out a breath when my mind finally processes what he's said. "Awfully full of yourself aren't you?"

"Drink?" He asks again, his grin firmly in place.

"Well since I don't need to get you drunk to have my way with you, you owe me."

He nods. "I do."

I look over my shoulder and notice that Alice and Jasper have left, not that I'm surprised. A couple of people are looking at me and I wonder just how much of a show we just put on. I make eye contact with one girl in particular, and the look her face tells me it must have been a very good show, that she wishes it was her instead of me. I shoot her a smirk and shrug, you snooze you lose.

"Here." Edward pushes a shot glass in front of me and rips my attention away from the poor girl I'm harassing across from us.

One shot turns into two and then four. I think. I'm drunk. It's awesome. What's even awesomer is that Edward is too. And he's handsy. He also talks a lot. Which is how I've managed to get some details about his cheating ex-girlfriend, Rose. I don't know why it matters. Asking about an ex isn't really part of the one night stand process, but I can't stop myself from wanting to know how serious they were.

"You have to tell me what happened." I giggle and bump his shoulder with mine.

He huffs out a laugh, swaying a little. I worry for a second that he might fall off. "Fine." He turns his head and places him lips by my ear. "But then we're getting the fuck out of here." A shiver runs down my spine and I nod. I'm down with that.

"I've known Rose for about a year. Friend of a friend kinda thing. She's always made passes at me, but she just isn't really my type." He rakes his eyes down my body and shakes his head before meeting my gaze, a smirk on his lips."No. Definitely not my type."

I shift in my seat because I've never been more turned on by an eye fuck in my life. By the way his brows lift and his eyes dance he knows it, too. "Go on," I sass, crossing my arms under my tits. I know it gives me killer cleavage, which is the point. I'm not going to be the only one suffering. I clear my throat when he remains silent. I can't help but feel a little smug when he slowly lifts his eyes to mine. Point to team cleavage.

"A few months ago," he continues, leaning against the bar. "I don't know if it was boredom, curiosity, or if I was thinking with my dick, but when she came on to me, I didn't say no. She was cool at first and I thought maybe she'd be different as a girlfriend than as the chick who was always trying to ride my dick." I try to keep my eyes from drifting to his dick. It's an unsuccessful attempt. He clears his throat and I roll my eyes because I know I'm busted. Point to team dick.

"But about a month ago she starts acting weird. Wanting to know where I'm going, who I'm with, when I'll be back."

"Classic cheaters move," I cut in with a nod. He furrows his brow and scrunches his face in confusion. Boys are so dumb. Although I gotta say, I'm kinda glad he doesn't know. "If she knows where you are, she doesn't have to worry about getting caught."

He looks annoyed when he nods. "Of course that would be common knowledge to everyone but me."

"Don't beat yourself up." I point at my shirt, my face blank. "I have an I wanna get laid shirt." This makes him grin. Nothing makes someone feel better about themselves than knowing someone else is stupid, too.

"So like I said, for the last month she's driving me crazy and I'm ready to give her the boot―"

"Then why didn't you?" The look he gives me tells me all I need to know. Pussy.

"Anyway, I get a call from the police station."

"Oh, no."

"Oh, yes. She's been arrested for indecent exposure. She was caught having sex on the hood of some guy's car in an empty parking lot."

"That's fucked up." I laugh. I can't help it. I know I shouldn't, but what a way to get caught with your pants down. Literally.

He chuckles with me and takes another pull from his beer. I didn't even know we still had beer. I look to the bar and see a full bottle. Grabbing it, I take a swig as he continues. "I haven't even told you the best part. She needed bail money. That's why she called me."

My mouth falls open. Who the fuck does something like that? "I hope you told her to go to hell."

"Nope. I asked her how much her bail was."

I gape at him because that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. I'm suddenly reconsidering my choice of one night stands. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I wanted to know exactly how much money I'd spend getting drunk tonight. And I wanted her to know it, too."

I kind of want to high five him. Instead I settle for clinking my bottle with his. "Nice. Nothing like drinking your ex girlfriend's bail money and having some good old fashioned rebound sex. How's that plan going so far?"

He pulls out his wallet and peers inside. Plucking a twenty from inside, he lays it flat on the bar. "That's all I have left. You've been very helpful. Hopefully in more ways than one." He moves his hand to my knee, then slides it up my thigh and under my skirt. Leaning forward he wets his lips before pressing them to mine. "How should I thank you?"

"I have a few ideas. If you're interested." None of which involve clothes, I add silently. He knows what's up.

"I'm interested." His middle finger slips under the side of my panties and suddenly everything feels tight. He motions toward the bar. "One for the road?"

I shake my head and straighten my back. "The bartender has worked really hard tonight. I think she deserves a fat tip." The only thing the bartender has worked hard at is not spitting in my drinks and sending me hateful glares. But I couldn't give a shit, because I'm about to have hot sex with Edward and all she gets is a twenty dollar bill.

"You do, huh?" He's trying not to laugh. He knows I'm full of shit. She hasn't been very discreet with her stares. He might not have known the signs of a cheater, but he knows when someone is coming on to him. I look across the bar and she's staring at us, again.

"How about," I whisper while sliding my hand up his thigh. "You tab out while I run to the bathroom. Then we can get out of here." I hesitate for only a second before palming his dick. His lips part and his eyes drop to my mouth. I flex my fingers around him, and before I can process how big of a dick I'm holding, he moves.

Reaching around me, he cups my ass, then drags me off the stool until I'm standing between his parted thighs. "I've wanted your hand on my dick since the moment I saw you." He groans when I suck in a sharp breath, pushing my tits fully against his chest.

"Had you told me your name when you first got here it might've happened a lot sooner."

He squeezes my ass again when I slide my hand up his chest. "Go before I fuck you right here."

I swallow and step away, my eyes instinctively darting around the room. I catch the bartender staring and I don't care if makes me look like an asshole, I wink at her. Edward catches me and laughs.

"Be right back." I spin and walk toward the bathroom. It's the first time I've actually moved since we started drinking, and the room spins like a top. I'm way more drunk than I realized. I want to look over my shoulder to see if Edward's realizing this as well, but I'm afraid of what the motion might do to me.

I stand outside the single bathroom and wait for the person inside to finish up. Leaning against the wall, I pull in a few deep breaths and wait for the room to stop spinning. As soon as the door opens I push past her and lock it. The bathroom is much cleaner than I expected, which is a relief. Once I've finished and washed my hands I feel almost normal again. Well, drunk normal. My stomach does this flip thing when I think of what I'm about to do, and the hot guy I'm going to do it with. I'm hit with a rush of excitement and I can't get out of that bathroom fast enough. I fumble with the lock and it takes me three tries before I finally get the door open.

Before I can take one step, Edward pushes me back inside and against the wall. "Sorry," he mumbles against my lips as he reaches back and locks the door. "I have to touch you right fucking now."

"Oh, God," I moan and wrap my hands around his neck, pulling him closer. He lowers his mouth to my neck and flicks out his tongue making my body tighten and my nails dig into his scalp.

He hisses and bites down on my neck before sliding his hands under my ass and lifting me in the air. I wrap my legs around his waist as he spins us to the sink. He's crushing me against him, and the feel of his dick, hard and thick pressing on my clit sets me on fire.

"Fuck." He eases me on top of the sink then pulls me to the edge. My head falls against the mirror as he tilts my hips and rocks against me. But it's not enough. I need more.

"Touch me, touch me, touch me," I chant as he licks the column of my throat.

He groans and I can feel his heart pounding against my chest. Snaking his hands under my knees, he pulls my legs open wide. The movement is forceful and fast and causes my ass to lift off the sink. Winding one hand into my hair, he pulls my head back while the other goes to where I'm aching for his touch.

I open my eyes, expecting to see him watching where his fingers are pushing my panties to the side, but instead he's looking directly at my face. "Kiss me," I whisper. My body is shaking and sweat is rolling down my back. The realization that he hasn't even touched me yet is driving me insane.

He's panting, his cheeks are flushed, and the look in his eyes is pure lust. His tongue pushes into my mouth the same time he slides a finger inside my slickened pussy. We moan in unison when he adds a second finger and presses his palm against my clit. I'm swollen and throbbing as his fingers pump inside of me. He's rough and demanding, twisting and curling with each pass until I'm literally being fucked with his fingers.

My nails dig into one shoulder as he manipulates my body. My other hand is splayed flat against the wall behind me, bracing my body from the impact of his thrust. Fire licks up my thighs as my stomach begins to tighten and spots dance over my eyes.

"Show me what you look like when you come," he coaxes. "I want to see if you'll look the same coming on my cock as you do my fingers."

I gasp when he pushes a third finger inside of me and then I'm shaking and moaning. A scream dies in my throat and I feel like I'm going to shatter and disintegrate as my orgasm sends jolting shockwaves through me. My lungs burn with each panting breath, and it takes several seconds for my vision to clear when I open my eyes. He pushes his palm against my clit once more causing my legs to jerk before he pulls away completely.

"Holy shit." I don't even know what I'm supposed to do with myself now. I'm a mess of sated gooiness.

Edward chuckles when someone knocks on the door. "Just a sec," he calls over his shoulder before turning his attention back to me. "Do I need to carry you?"

I lift my head from the mirror to his grinning face. I want to say something witty and funny, but I'm still on my orgasm high and can't be bothered to do more than shake my head.

"Help me down?" He grabs my waist and lifts me from the sink. My legs are a little unsteady when my feet first touch the floor, but within a couple of seconds I've regained my balance. "That was―" I wave my hand in the air before dropping it to my side. "I don't even know how to say what that was."

"Not over?" he offers while adjusting his dick. I think about how hard I just came from his fingers as my eyes drift down. There's no way I'm not finding out if he fucks as good with his cock as he does with his fingers.

"No way," I exhale laughing.

He grabs my face and kisses me hard just when someone knocks on the door again, this time with a lot more persistence. "How far?"

"Three blocks."

Nodding, he turns and pulls open the door and I can't help but laugh when I see the bartender standing on the other side. I straighten my skirt and smooth down my hand as Edward grabs my hand and pulls me past her. "C'mon, you can gloat later."

I'm still laughing when we stumble out onto the sidewalk. "This way." I tug his hand and start down the block toward my apartment. I don't know if it's the copious amounts of alcohol or my killer orgasm, but I'm not the least bit nervous about taking Edward to my home.

The air is crisp and feels great on my overheated skin, but I don't protest when Edward pulls me close and tucks me under his arm. I wrap my arm behind his back and giggle when we both stumble. To the casual observer I bet they'd never guess that until a few hours ago, we didn't even know each other's names.

I'm pretty sure I could like him, but I'm also not stupid. I have no expectations past tonight. Nothing ever develops from a one night stand. I'm also pretty wasted and people tend to be a lot less appealing when I'm sober. That being said, I like him very much right now and have every intention of making the most out of tonight.

My eyes drift to his dick and it's obvious he's still hard. I lick the corner of my mouth and take in our surroundings. The street's pretty busy, and I don't know the area very well, but I'm not feeling especially level headed at the moment, which is kind of perfect. I spot a gap between buildings and even though I have no idea what I'll find, I decide to take a chance.

Edward stumbles when I jerk us to the left and pull him into the mouth of the alley. "What are you―" His words die in his throat when I push him against the wall and squeeze his dick.

"Maybe you're not the only one who's impatient." I pop open the top button of his jeans and whisper, "Can I touch you?"

His head falls against the brick and he releases a ragged breath. "Fuck, yes."

I tug his jeans, unfastening the remaining buttons and releasing his very prominent erection. I reach through the front of his boxers and take him into my hand. He's hard and thick and the weight of him against my palm makes my heart jump. He moans when I stroke him and hisses when I smear precum over the head of his dick.

My eyes have adjusted to the dark, but I still can't see him in my hand. "Do you have different faces?" I ask, stroking him once and sliding my thumb across the head again. He doesn't answer, and I really don't expect him to. His eyes are shut and his hands are laced behind his head. "I wonder if I can make you come as hard with my hand as you did me." I lean down, but keep my eyes on his face. "Or maybe I should use my mouth." I swirl my tongue over his tip and suck it into my mouth.

I'm airborne before I can even make a sound. He bends his knees and scoops me up, spinning us around and slamming my back into the brick wall. Hoisting me on his hips he thrusts against me. His dick pushes into my panties and I can feel him _right there_. He's so close, so close to being inside of me, and I want it. I want him. So fucking bad.

He kisses me, his tongue insistent and his lips bruising as he steals my breath. The feel of brick scraping against my back, his mouth, his hands gripping me so tight I know they'll be marks in the morning, and his cock pushing into me with nothing but my panties separating us, it's all too much. I reach between us and take him in my hand, rubbing him over my clit and back down. My whole body jerks when he stills and pulls away.

"Wha―"

"As much as I'd love to drop you on my cock and fuck you until we both see stars, I've been fantasizing all night about watching your tits bounce as you ride me. I want you naked and spread out for me so I can taste." He kisses my lips. "Touch." He squeezes my ass. "And torture." He thrusts against me again. "Every fucking inch of your beautiful body."

"Oh, fuck," I groan as a shiver of anticipation runs up my spine.

"Do you want that?" he taunts.

"Yes. All of it. I want it all." I'm not even sure what I'm asking for. I just want. It doesn't matter what.

"How far?"

"What?"

"How much further to your apartment?"

I look around, realizing he's set me on my feet and fastened his jeans. "Um, a block?" I'm not entirely sure, but it can't be more than that. He tugs my hand and pulls me out of the alley. I squint against the bright light of the street lamps lining the sidewalk. He doesn't give my eyes time to adjust before he's dragging me down the street and I can't help but laugh.

He shoots me a playful glare and pulls me against him. "Are you laughing at me, Bella?"

"Maybe a little?" Okay, a lot.

"You really shouldn't have said that." The dark glint in his eyes and the devious smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth makes it appear like he has something planned for me.

I shake my head. "Oh, I disagree. Anything that makes you look at me like you are right now is a good thing."

We're inside my apartment with the door slamming shut behind us in no time at all. He lifts me to the back of the couch and my shirt is gone in the blink of an eye. He gives it a fleeting glance and smirks before turning back to me. "You're not going to need that shirt for a long time after I'm done with you."

"Bedroom," I pant, ignoring his insinuation. I fully anticipate being well fucked tonight. Yanking his shirt over his head, I run my hands up his stomach, over his chest then down his arms. My eyes trace over the black ink decorating his arm, but it's the one on his chest that causes my muscles to tighten. "Holy shit." I reach out and rub my thumb over what looks like an ancient calendar with chains winding through and wrapped around it. It's like nothing I've ever seen and I can't wait to see it glistening with sweat. "What does it mean?"

He doesn't answer at first, instead he slides one arm under my legs, the other behind my back, and picks me up bridal style. Carrying me toward the bedroom, he kicks open the door with his foot and lays me on the bed before flipping on the lamp.

I push up on my elbows and watch as his brows furrow and his eyes rake over me. He kicks off his shoes and tugs the buttons free on his jeans before crawling between my parted thighs. With his arms braced on either side of my waist he pushes his hips against mine. I accept that he's not going to answer my question seconds before he speaks.

"It means, don't be imprisoned by time. Don't conform to the constraints society has deemed appropriate for milestones in life. You make time wait until you're good and fucking ready for what's next, and not a moment sooner."

I swallow and try not to read too much into the way he's looking at me, or the way my skin feels paper thin, like at any moment it could rip and I'll explode into a million pieces. "So what's next?" I ask, my voice shaking.

He grins and reaches around me, popping the clasp of my bra. "I'm going to fuck you senseless."

"Sounds like a good next."

"It's an excellent next." He pulls my bra off and drops his mouth to my tit. His tongue flattens over my nipple and he drags it slowly over the peak, lapping at my skin, taunting and tasting. He palms the other one in his hand and massages gently before rolling my nipple between his fingers and pinching at the same time he sinks his teeth into the one in his mouth. The pleasure from the pain surprises me, and I can't stop the moan that escapes from my throat.

I lift my hips to meet his. I want his weight. I want to feel his bare skin pressed to mine. I want to feel his heat and the thrumming of his heart against my chest. I want to feel all of him and I want to feel it everywhere.

With a soft kiss over the place his teeth have surely left a mark, he sits back on his heels and places his hands on top of my knees. Sliding them down my thighs and under my skirt, he hooks his fingers around the sides of my underwear. "Lift up for me. I wanna see if your pussy is as perfect as the rest of you."

The air leaves my lungs in a shaky exhale as I do as he asked. I've never been more relieved about my pre hook up routine as I am at this moment. I'm not super self-conscious. I think I have a nice body. But even the most confident woman has that brief moment of panic when she's about to be exposed in the most intimate way.

He slides the material down my legs slowly, his eyes following its path. Lifting one foot, then the other he frees me from the binding material and drops it to the floor. I'm lying under him, with nothing on but my skirt that's pushed up around my waist. My chest rises and falls rapidly as I watch his eyes take in every inch of me.

"You're overdressed," I point out, wanting to see him as exposed as he sees me. He smirks and pushes off the the bed, shoving his jeans and boxers down his hips and to the floor. My muscles clench when his cock bobs and hits him in the stomach. Distractedly, I shimmy out of my skirt. I'm done wasting time. Once we're both completely naked, I look up at him, only to find him looking at me like he can't figure out what he wants to do first.

"If you're not sure what to do with me, I have some ideas."

He climbs over me and shakes his head. "Oh, I know exactly what I want to do with you. I just can't decide where to start." He braces himself on one arm and traces his finger over the inside of my thigh. "I think I should taste you first." He sucks my bottom lip into his mouth and drags his fingers up my slit. "You're so fucking wet. I can't wait to watch my dick slide in and out of you."

I jerk when he brushes over my clit and moan when he pushes the tip of his finger inside me. "Edward." My voice is strained and needy. I need to feel him inside of me. I want to feel his dick harden and swell before he tenses and explodes. I want to feel him so deep that he won't go any further, then I want him to anchor my hips and push harder anyway. I want to feel him every time I move tomorrow.

He pulls his hand from between my legs and sucks his fingers into his mouth. His eyes lock with mine as he removes his fingers slowly and lowers his mouth to mine. I taste the lingering traces of myself on his tongue. It's not something I'd normally consider a turn on, but the knowledge that it's me he tastes like, that I'm the one infiltrating his body makes me feel possessive. Like I've laid claim. Left a mark.

I fist the sheets by my sides and arch my neck as he licks and sucks my neck. His hands are everywhere, gripping and pulling like he's trying to make sure he touches every part of my body. "Bella." My name leaves his lips in a ragged exhale and I know he's finally done waiting. "Condoms?"

Reaching for the nightstand drawer, I arch off the bed causing our hips to connect. He groans when he slips the tiniest bit inside me, and it takes all the will I possess to keep from wrapping my arms around him and shoving him in the rest of the way.

He pushes up and sits back on his heels again when I pass him the condom. I can see his pulse throbbing at his neck as he tears open the package. My eyes follow his hands and my breathing accelerates when he rolls the condom down his shaft. He tugs the end couple of times then leans over me. " I want to fuck you like this first. Is that okay?"

"Yeah."

He pushes forward and I groan at how he's stretching me, manipulating my body to accommodate his. Over and over he rocks against me, his lips covering mine before trailing over my skin, consuming me in fire until I don't think I can take a second more.

Sweat drips from his chin and lands between my tits when he suddenly still and pulls in a ragged breath. "Are you ready to ride my cock, Bella?'

My throat tightens and I nod. He reaches between my legs and pushes his arms under my ass and around my back. "Grab my shoulders." I do as he asks and he lifts me from the bed like I weigh nothing. He pulls me to him and rises to his knees, my legs limp beside his hips. His biceps flex and the muscles in his neck and shoulders strain.

"I love that you can do that," I say, my nails digging into his back.

"Do what?"

"Manhandle me."

"Fuck." He flips us around and suddenly I'm on my knees hovering above him and he's gripping my hips. "Sit down, Bella," he growls.

I brace one hand on his chest and reach between us. With a shaking hand I guide him inside me. The muscles in his forearms jerk and I know it's taking all of his restraint to keep from yanking me down until our hips are flush. Moving my hand until both are on his chest I lower myself inch by inch. I feel it the moment our hips touch, the barrier―the point where he can go no deeper― and I can't help but smile even though it hurts. Because it's the best kind of hurt. The kind of hurt that makes you wince and moan, beg for mercy and plead for more.

I grind down before lifting up and falling heavily onto him. "Oh, shit," he gasps, his eyes pinching shut.

"I want you to fuck me hard. I want bruises on my hips and inner thighs in the morning. And I want to leave scars on your chest from where I dig my nails into your skin to take all you gave me."

He doesn't respond verbally, but when I feel his feet plant on the bed behind me I know he's going to make my entire body throb in the morning. His fingers flex and the first time he slams me down on his cock I gasp in pain and my fingers dig into his flesh. He does it again, and again, and I can't tell which way is up. My eyes roll back and breaths are choppy incoherent pants of yes, more, and oh, my God.

I feel the release of pressure on one of my hips, but I don't have time to consider what's happening before his thumb is stroking my clit. "Oh, God."

"Look at me, Bella. Open your eyes. I want to see. I want to see your face when you squeeze my cock."

My muscles are tense and sweat is sliding down my back as he pushes me closer to the edge. I open my eyes slowly and blink. The room's blurry and my pulse is thundering in my ears, but all I can feel is the rush of heat as my orgasm slams into me as forcefully as his cock.

I jerk forward and try to lift off him, to get a second of relief because it's too much, too intense. He moves his hand from my clit and grips both my hips, pulling me back down and keeping me from escaping. "No, Bella. Not yet. Ride it out. I want you to see stars."

He lifts his hips, and before I can come down from my high, the new position causes him to hit a spot that has me crying out. My thighs clench around him and my teeth grind together so harshly that my jaw aches.

When I'm about to beg for relief, because I can't take a second more, he falls over the edge too, pulsing and jerking as a guttural groan vibrates from his chest. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. God, Bella."

"I know." I collapse on top of him, our sweat slick bodies heavy and spent.

"Are you okay?" he asks, gathering the hair at my neck in his hand.

I smile and lift my head to kiss his lips. "I saw stars."

"Me too," he chuckles.

It's hours later when I feel the bed dip and his lips press against my temple. "I gotta go," he whispers.

I hum in response and try to ignore the way my stomach twists at the thought that I'll probably never see him again.

"Where's your phone?"

I lift my head from the pillow and open my eyes, squinting to make out his face in the dim lighting. "What?"

"Your phone. Where is it? I want your number."

My heart beats a little faster, but I refuse to let my mind run wild. "It's on the table by the sofa."

"Okay. I really gotta go. But I'll see you soon."

I smile and accept his kiss and his promise. My head falls back to the pillow and I don't move again until bright sunlight streams through the window. I push up from the bed and wince. My eyes immediately fall to my lap and I grin a little when I see purple marks dotting my hips. When I stand, however, my smile falters because jesus christ I'm sore.

I take a long, hot shower and put on some comfortable clothes before walking over to my phone and checking the screen. There's a text from a number I don't recognize and I have no control over the way my heart skips.

**I took your shirt. You're not gonna need it anymore. And if you do, you'll have to call me to get it. Dinner tonight? My treat. -Edward**

I look where he threw it on the floor last night and laugh when I realize it's not there. He really took my shirt. I bounce on my toes and the smile taking over my face as I type makes my cheeks ache.

**Dinner sounds perfect. -Bella**

* * *

**A/N**

**Hiii! So this, as I'm sure you've realized, is the night ExB had their drunken not so one night stand that's mentioned in the buttsecks one shot. Why did I write this? Because a very good friend of mine had a birthday yesterday, and she loved these two characters so much that she wanted me to write more of their story for her birthday. And I thought, well, how about the night they met? And then voilà all of the bidness above happened.**

**Sara aka abadkitty I love you to pieces and I hope you had the best birthday ever. I'll see you next month my friend! MWAH!**

**PS- she's totally laid claim to this Edward and might maim anyone who tries to take him. Just...giving y'all fair warning. LOL **

**Hope you guys enjoy it! **

**~Liv**


End file.
